


Visita Especial

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Continuación de un mini fanfic llamado "#𝐏𝐋𝟐: Lᴇᴄᴄɪᴏɴᴇs Iɴᴛᴇɴsɪᴠᴀs © [𝐆𝐨𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐱 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐬 +18]"escrito por el usuario HotGuyStorys en wattpad, así que, para poder entender lo que pasa en este one-shot, les sugiero que busquen este mini fanfic y lo lean primero porque si no, no van a saber a qué va la trama. Pero si no les interesa leer el mini fanfic antes, es su decisión.Espero que les guste el one-shot, me costó mucho encontrar las ideas y la inspiración para ordenar esto de forma apropiada pero creo que logré escribir algo más o menos "aceptable". Como siempre, la saga anime "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime, OVAS y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad, y su precuela le pertenece a HotGuyStorys.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 1





	Visita Especial

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Yay, sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Finalmente tengo veintitrés ¡qué emoción! (nótese la falta de entusiasmo, por favor)
> 
> Sí, así es, hoy cumplo veintitrés años ¿y eso qué? cada vez falta menos para que me muera… lo siento, no estoy muy animada este día aunque sea mi cumpleaños, estoy aburrida de estar encerrada en casa, no puedo salir y además, tampoco puedo vestirme de la forma en que yo quería vestirme hoy si llegaba a salir con mis padres esta noche.
> 
> Pero, ya que, no estoy aquí para desanimarlos, sino para decirles que he vuelto al fandom de "Dragon Ball" luego de estar tres meses descansando, y esta vez regresé con un nuevo one-shot el cual es una continuación de un mini fanfic llamado "#𝐏𝐋𝟐: Lᴇᴄᴄɪᴏɴᴇs Iɴᴛᴇɴsɪᴠᴀs © [𝐆𝐨𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐱 𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐬 +18]"escrito por el usuario HotGuyStorys en wattpad, así que, para poder entender lo que pasa en este one-shot, les sugiero que busquen este mini fanfic y lo lean primero porque si no, no van a saber a qué va la trama. Pero si no les interesa leer el mini fanfic antes, es su decisión.
> 
> Espero que les guste el one-shot, me costó mucho encontrar las ideas y la inspiración para ordenar esto de forma apropiada pero creo que logré escribir algo más o menos "aceptable". Como siempre, la saga anime "Dragon Ball" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones anime, OVAS y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad, y su precuela le pertenece a HotGuyStorys.
> 
> No tengo nada más que agregar así que… ¡Comencemos!
> 
> Advertencia: contenido hardcore [+18]

_Trunks arqueó la espalda al correrse en su boca. Gohan solo continuó succionando mientras con sus manos pellizcaba sus pezones, al acabar jadeó fuertemente y su cuerpo se relajó._

_Gohan se subió a la cama y gateó hasta que estuvo al lado de Trunks, colocó una pierna sobre las suyas y una mano en su espalda, acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó, Trunks pudo saborear mediante el beso algunos de sus fluidos._

_-Quiero que sigas siendo mi amante de ahora en adelante-susurró en su oído al detener el beso. Gohan colocó una mano sobre su pecho y la deslizó hasta llevarla a su mejilla._

_-N-nada me haría más feliz que eso-musitó Trunks para cerrar el trato retomando el beso._

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde lo ocurrido en la Corporación Capsula y desde que había accedido a ser su amante, Trunks intentaba tener pequeños "encuentros casuales" con Gohan cada vez que podía, ya sea durante los recesos de la escuela, después de clases, cuando el semi-saiyajin adulto iba a de visita a la Corporación Capsula las veces que tenía un día libre o cuando el adolescente necesitaba ir a su casa en el centro de Satan City para ambos tener una "sesión de estudio" privada. Claro, todo esto lo hacían a escondidas de los demás, nadie podía enterarse de su relación prohibida como amantes ¿y por qué prohibida, si me lo preguntan? Pues, porque Gohan aún estaba casado con Videl y aunque no la amara de la misma forma que amaba a Trunks, ella seguía siendo su esposa y no podía abandonarla, menos podía decirle que la había estado engañando en secreto con un hombre, con un adolescente para ser más específicos.

No obstante, Videl podía ser una chica ingenua pero hasta ella podía llegar a notar cuando su esposo la estaba engañando y es que, ya estaba comenzando a sospechar de la relación que éste y Trunks mantenían, dudaba que el adolescente de cabellos lilas viniera a visitarlos únicamente porque necesitaba una sesión de estudio con Gohan. Había algo más entre ellos, y sin embargo, aún no era capaz de descifrar que era, muchas veces intentó sacarle información a su esposo, pero éste simplemente la evitaba cada vez que hablaban de lo que hacía con Trunks mientras ella no estaba en casa y los dejaba un par de horas a solas para que pudieran estudiar tranquilos. Supuso que no tenía caso seguir interrogándolo por lo que tomaría las riendas del asunto por sus propias manos.

Era un sábado por la mañana, por suerte, no había exámenes ese día y Trunks se encontraba volando alto en el cielo por encima de Satan City rumbo a la casa de Gohan para hacerle una "visita especial" con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dioses, no habían pasado ni dos días ya desde su último encuentro y estaba empezando a extrañar las caricias y atención que el otro semi-saiyajin le brindaba a su cuerpo. Gracias a las lecciones que éste le había dado, el adolescente de cabellos lilas estaba más que convencido de que tenía el conocimiento más que necesario para cumplir con todas sus necesidades y dejarlo cien por ciento satisfecho, al menos hasta la próxima vez que tuvieran uno de sus "encuentros". Por estar distraído no se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando de la calle donde se encontraba la casa en la que vivía su amante, dio la vuelta y regresó en la misma dirección, aterrizó en un callejón, salió de este actuando de forma casual para no levantar sospechas, por suerte no había muchas personas caminando a esa hora de la mañana, salió del callejón y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Gohan, al llegar, rápidamente se escondió detrás del auto del semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros al ver a Videl salir de la casa al tiempo que se despedía de éste con un beso en la mejilla. Su mano apretó con fuerza la compuerta del portaequipaje del vehículo con rabia; sin embargo, su rabia no duró mucho, escuchó a Gohan despidiéndose de la mujer de ojos celestes y cerró la puerta, ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo pero se detuvo a mitad de trayecto ya que le pareció ver a Trunks escondido detrás del auto de su esposo.

Trunks escondió la mirada y se volteo de forma que su espalda quedara pegada contra la puerta del auto de Gohan, asomó apenas la vista para asegurarse de que la mujer no se acercara al auto y lo descubriera, por suerte, eso no pasó, Videl se encogió de hombros creyendo que estaba imaginando cosas, entró en su auto, encendió el motor y salió de la casa. Apenas vio que Videl se alejaba en su vehículo, el semi-saiyajin adolescente salió de su escondite, espero a que el auto en el que estaba la mujer se alejara lo suficiente de la casa como para perderla de vista y una vez que se aseguro de que el auto estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, doblara en una esquina y lo perdiera de vista, Trunks comenzó a caminar a pasos sigilosos hasta la puerta de la enorme casa, no le hacía falta tocar ya que Gohan siempre se aseguraba de tener la puerta desbloqueada para él en caso de que viniera a verlo y a tener uno de sus muchos encuentros. Se acercó a la puerta, llevó su mano a la perilla y la giró, pero ésta no cedió, intentó otra vez pero tampoco cedió.

- _La maldita perra sabía que iba a venir y cambió todas las cerraduras de las puertas para que no entrara…_ -pensó Trunks arqueando una ceja- _a menos que…_ -comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa y elevó su vista hacia la ventana del estudio de Gohan, el cual estaba en el segundo piso- _a menos que entre por la ventana del estudio de Gohan ¿cómo no pensé en eso antes? pero, necesito que Gohan me ayude a subir…_ -miró a su alrededor buscando con que llamar la atención de su amado, tomó algunas piedritas del suelo, se alejó un par de metros de la ventana y arrojó la primera piedrita contra el cristal, nada sucedió, intentó con la segunda y tampoco obtuvo respuesta- _vamos, Gohan… ¿qué esperas? acércate y abre la ventana por favor_ -

Por otro lado, Gohan estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con la espalda reclinada en el respaldo de su silla revisando unos papeles importantes que tenía que entregar en la escuela el lunes, pero dejó de concentrarse apenas sus oídos escucharon un pequeño golpe contra el cristal de la ventana de su estudio. Dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo a un lado y desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el cristal de la ventana, pasaron unos segundos y una piedrita chocó contra éste, enseguida se levantó, fue a abrir la ventana y miró hacia abajo encontrándose con...

-¡¿T-Trunks?! t-tú… q-que… ¿qué rayos estás haciendo tú ahí afuera?-le preguntó Gohan asomado desde la ventana viendo al semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a subir hasta dónde estás? no tengo otra forma de entrar-le respondió Trunks desde su lugar. Gohan desvió la mirada hacia su estudio y comenzó a mirar buscando algo con que ayudar a su amante a subir, no encontró nada, pero tuvo una idea que quizás lo ayudaría.

-Espérame aquí, volveré enseguida-le dijo Gohan haciéndole una seña con la mano como indicándole a su amante que esperara, Trunks vio como el semi-saiyajin adulto se alejaba de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto ¿y ahora que estaba planeando hacer? ¿pensaba dejarlo allí esperando todo el día? su madre no tenía idea de que se había escapado de la Corporación Capsula para ir a visitar a Gohan esa mañana y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su ausencia. De todas formas, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vio unas sábanas caer desde la ventana del estudio a modo de una cuerda improvisada-¡usa esto! me aseguré de que estuviera bien amarrada para que no te caigas-

-Gracias, gracias, Gohan ¡en serio!-le dijo Trunks con un tono de voz sarcástico, tomó el extremo de la sabana y comenzó a escalar por la pared de la casa hasta que llegó a la ventana del estudio del semi-saiyajin adulto. Una vez que apoyó su pie en la cornisa, Gohan tomó la mano del adolescente y lo ayudó a entrar, torpemente volvió a meter la sabana dentro antes de que alguien notara lo que acababa de pasar y cerró la ventana tras él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿por qué se te ocurrió entrar por la ventana y no por la puerta como sueles hacer cada vez que vienes a visitarme?-le preguntó el semi-saiyajin apenas terminó de cerrar la ventana y colocar el seguro en ésta.

-Te juro que no fue mi culpa esta vez, Gohan. Quería entrar por la puerta principal pero no pude abrirla, sospecho que Videl cambió las cerraduras de la casa para que no entrara-respondió Trunks-pero eso no importa ahora-una de sus manos rodeó la cintura de Gohan y lo atrajo bruscamente hacia él. Gohan cerró los ojos apenas sintió que un par de labios rozar ligeramente su garganta-lo que importa ahora es... que finalmente estamos solos-agregó el adolescente para luego depositar un suave beso en la suave piel de su amante-y podemos hacer lo que queramos-

-Uh... bueno, no podemos hacer lo que queramos porque, Videl salió y no tengo idea de cuándo volverá-respondió Gohan al tiempo que Trunks depositaba besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula donde depositó un pequeño y suave beso, luego lo mordió haciendo que el semi-saiyajin adulto gimiera.

-¿Decías? no tienes que preocuparte por ella. Por ahora solo piensa en nosotros y disfruta de este momento-le dijo Trunks mientras acercaba sus labios al lóbulo de Gohan, comenzó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, torturando ligeramente la sensible piel.

-Hn... a veces puedes llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio ¿sabes?-preguntó Gohan mientras cargaba a Trunks colocando sus manos debajo de sus muslos al tiempo que el adolescente envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y de esa manera comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación repartiéndose besos de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé-respondió Trunks una vez que se separó de Gohan y sintió su espalda tocando el suave colchón y su cabeza reposó sobre las esponjosas almohadas-pero me amas a pesar de todo-continuaron besándose con pasión pero sobre todo con hambre, Trunks colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan para tener un mayor soporte, sintió que Trunks rozaba su lengua contra sus labios y sus caderas contra las del contrario para incitarlo a abrir su boca, Gohan obedeció lentamente, sintiendo la cálida y resbaladiza lengua invadir su boca explorando lentamente cada rincón de esa cálida cavidad, emitiendo gemido fuerte, gutural y ronroneante. Cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar, Gohan deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta negra de Trunks y se la quitó cuidadosamente, deteniéndose por un momento para estudiar los definidos músculos y los pectorales levemente bronceados. Lentamente, acercó su temblorosa mano al pecho del adolescente de cabellos lilas y lo colocó allí, deslizándola sobre su pecho, sintiendo su suave piel, masajeando suavemente, torturándolo. Sus dedos se toparon con sus pezones, pellizcándolos y frotándolos suavemente haciendo que se endurecieran en cuestión de segundos-Gohan... p-por favor... no me provoques así... nngh-

-Lo siento, Trunks. Pero no puedo evitar tocarte los pezones-respondió el semi-saiyajin adulto sin dejar de pellizcar sus pezones al tiempo que aplicaba una ligera presión sobre ellos, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin adolescente soltara un agudo gemido, Gohan sonrió ante esta reacción-no puedo créelo, hemos tenido sexo muchas veces y aún te excitas con solo tocarte los pezones. Dioses, realmente puedes llegar a ser todo un pervertido-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Trunks, pero un nuevo gemido ahogó sus palabras, Gohan bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer y chupar sus pezones de manera juguetona, esta acción solo hizo que el bulto bajo de sus pantalones comenzara a crecer un poco más-¡ah~! ¡Gohan~!-

Lentamente, Gohan comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Trunks, lamiendo de vez en cuando la sensible piel. Trunks llevó sus manos al cabello de su amante y enredó sus dedos alrededor de sus espesos y oscuros mechones, el semi-saiyajin sonrió levemente ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el adolescente que decidió ir más lejos y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la curvatura de su hombro, desde su hombro hasta su pecho, de su pecho a su abdomen, y cuando casi estaba llegando al bulto que crecía considerablemente dentro de sus pantalones, se detuvo para mirar a Trunks.

-¿Qué prefieres esta vez? ¿prefieres estar arriba o abajo?-le preguntó el semi-saiyajin adulto mientras deslizaba su lengua de manera burlesca por sobre la tela del pantalón haciendo que tanto la espalda como la cintura de Trunks se estremecieran ante el contacto.

-Yo... creo que prefiero estar abajo esta vez-respondió Trunks con un fuerte sonrojo tiñendo su rostro-pero...-se levantó como pudo y empujó a Gohan recostándolo sobre la cama y se posicionó encima de él con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera-no es justo que solo yo sea el que sienta placer. Yo... yo quiero complacerte a ti también-

Se inclinó hacia delante manteniendo sus caderas presionadas contra las de Gohan y comenzó a besarlo lenta y suavemente al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los brazos del semi-saiyajin adulto hasta que alcanzó ambas manos y las tomó, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Gohan gimió bajo, pero apenas tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar la respiración tras esos besos ardientes, comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro con un lento movimiento de molienda que estaba garantizado para volver loco a Gohan por la forma en que sus caderas respondían. Una vez que Trunks se separó del beso para tomar aire, se movió hacia el cuello del semi-saiyajin adulto y comenzó a morderlo y lamerlo al tiempo que soltaba sus manos de las suyas dirigiéndolas hacia a su camisa la cual desabotonó primero antes de quitársela y lanzarla hacia un rincón de la habitación.

-Parece que tienes todo lo que necesitas para complacer a tu maestro-dijo Gohan mientras observaba a Trunks con una sonrisa traviesa, la entrepierna adolescente de cabello lila estaba comenzando a despertar, formando un pequeño pero notorio bulto en sus bermudas blancas-pero... déjame ver cuánto conocimiento has adquirido-

Tentadoramente, rozó sus caderas contra las de Trunks y contuvo un jadeo ante el contacto de sus erecciones presionándose juntas, podía escuchar al adolescente gemir mientras sus erecciones se rozaban y eso lo excitaba más, pero iba a contenerse y esperar, pensaba provocarlo, torturarlo, ver que le suplicara por más, que rogara porque lo penetrara sin control de forma que lo dejara sin poder caminar por un tiempo. Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan acercó sus labios nuevamente al cuello de Trunks, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer, besar y chupar aquella zona ya de por si sensible, haciendo que el semi-saiyajin gimiera más fuerte.

-¡G-Gohan! ooh… Gohan…-gimió Trunks al sentir el cálido aliento de su amante cerca de su cuello pero, de repente, saltó un poco apenas sintió unos dientes morder la piel de su cuello enviando descargas eléctricas de placer desde esa sensible zona de su cuello hasta su zona inferior, provocando que su miembro se arqueara impaciente por obtener la tan deseada liberación y la atención que tanto necesitaba-m-maldición, Gohan… ¡y-ya deja de estar jugando! ¿quieres?-

-¿Es así como le hablas a tus mayores?-preguntó Gohan fingiendo que estaba enojado con Trunks por la forma en que le habló, se apartó del adolescente y acercó sus manos al borde de sus bermudas blancas-no tengo otra opción más que castigarte por hablarle a tu profesor de esa manera-

-¿Q-qué? ¡no, Gohan, espera!-dijo Trunks intentando detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros ya había tomado el borde de sus bermudas blancas y las bajó junto con su ropa interior dejando su erección al descubierto. El adolescente trató de buscar algo con que cubrir su zona intima en vano, es cierto que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Gohan muchas veces, pero se sentía avergonzado de tener que estar desnudo de la cintura para abajo frente a su amante. Gohan notó que su amante de cabellos lilas intentaba buscar algo con que cubrirse pero supo evitarlo tomándolo de las muñecas y las presionó suavemente contra el colchón-¿G-Gohan…?-

-No se vale cubrirse-le dijo el semi-saiyajin adulto, acto seguido, tomó un par de esposas del cajón de la mesita de noche y las colocó alrededor de las muñecas de Trunks inmovilizándolas-ahora, mantén tus manos quietas y espérame aquí, el castigo aún no ha terminado-

Tras decir esto, Gohan se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación dejando al adolescente de cabellos lilas completamente solo, acostado en aquella enorme cama con las muñecas esposadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración agitada. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros entró otra vez en la habitación cargando una pequeña botella de gel lubricante en la mano y en la otra llevaba una especie de máquina extraña, antes de que Trunks pudiera preguntarle para que era esa máquina, Gohan se sentó junto a él en el colchón y conectó aquella máquina en uno de los tomacorriente cerca de la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué trajiste ahora?-preguntó Trunks, pero fue interrumpido por Gohan antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Ahórrate las preguntas para más tarde, esto es algo que ayudara a prolongar tu castigo-respondió Gohan, colocó la pequeña botella en la mesita de noche, tomó la erección de Trunks con una mano y la posicionó de forma que pudiera caber dentro de aquella máquina, presionó un botón para encenderla y el adolescente pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina dorsal al tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡A-ah! ¡Aaah! G-Gohan... ooh ¡Gohan!-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros sonrió mientras contemplaba las expresiones que Trunks ponía a la vez que la máquina comenzaba a ejercer una ligera presión alrededor de su pene erecto como si lo estuviera succionando de manera tortuosa-ah... ¡ah!... detente... detente ¡ngh! lo siento ¿de acuerdo? lo siento, no volveré a hablarte de esa manera nunca más-

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin adulto sin quitar las manos de la máquina-espero que no estés mintiendo porque si es así…-comenzó a aumentar un poco más la velocidad en las succiones que proporcionaba aquel extraño juguete sexual-podría llegar a convertir tu castigo en una tortura-

-S-sí, estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo. ¡Por favor, Gohan! apaga esa cosa, quiero sentirte a ti chupando mi pene ¡no esto!-rogó el adolescente de cabellos lilas mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por suprimir sus gemidos.

-Está bien, de acuerdo, creo que ya has tenido suficiente castigo-le dijo Gohan apagando el juguete sexual y removió con cuidado la erección de Trunks dentro de éste, bajó su cabeza hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de su ombligo, sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer y juguetear con él, trazando húmedos círculos alrededor de su vientre, la cintura de Trunks comenzó a moverse lentamente ante de los cálidos pero húmedos toques, tembló cuando sintió a Gohan introducir su pene erecto en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente.

-Ahhhh… ¡Gohaaan!-gritó Trunks, si no tuviera las muñecas esposadas quizás podría poner sus manos sobre la cabeza de Gohan para poder marcar su propio ritmo, pero Gohan era quien estaba arriba esta vez por lo que el adolescente lo dejó mover su cabeza alrededor de su pene de la forma que él quisiera-m-más… por favor, Gohan… nngh-

Gohan se quitó el pene erecto de su amante de su boca para quitarse sus pantalones y dejar su propia erección al descubierto, Trunks se levantó de la cama como pudo y movió sus caderas rozando sus erecciones aún más mientras se inclinaba para besar a Gohan al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos esposados alrededor del cuello del semi-saiyajin adulto en un intento de profundizar el beso.

-Te estás volviendo bueno besando ¿sabes?-comentó Gohan gruñendo entre besos.

-Gracias, tengo un buen maestro ¿no es así?-respondió Trunks sonriendo suavemente acercando sus manos esposadas hacia los pezones de Gohan para comenzar a pellizcarlos, obteniendo un gemido por parte del hombre de cabellos oscuros, llevó su boca a sus pezones y comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos, succionarlos y frotarlos entre sus dedos obteniendo más gemidos del semi-saiyajin frente a él-tus pezones son tan sensibles, Gohan. Además de que siempre haces sonidos tan lindos cuando te los toco…-

El semi-saiyajin mayor se sonrojó furiosamente, a Trunks le encantaba ver a Gohan de esa manera, conocer cada uno de sus punto débiles y todo aquello que lo calentaba, lo excitaba. Pasó sus dedos por el oscuro vello púbico de Gohan hasta llegar a su entrepierna, pero antes de que el adolescente pudiera tocarlo siquiera, Gohan sacó una pequeña llave metálica del cajón de su mesita de noche y con ella le quitó las esposas liberando sus muñecas, luego de dejar las esposas a un lado, el semi-saiyajin adulto tomó ambos miembros con su mano y comenzó a frotarlos juntos creando una masturbación conjunta, haciendo que Trunks se estremeciera de placer, algo de líquido pre-seminal comenzó a brotar de las puntas de ambos miembros.

-Si creíste que eso era todo lo que tenía para demostrarte, te equivocas-le dijo Gohan, soltó su pene y el de Trunks al tiempo que hacía una seña con el dedo índice-date la vuelta-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente pero obedeció y se acomodó de forma que quedara en la conocida posición sesenta y nueve. El duro miembro de Gohan estaba frente al rostro del adolescente, la intoxicante y varonil fragancia que emanaba su cuerpo hacía que comenzara a actuar de forma lujuriosa, hambrienta y desesperada, suplicando por más-adelante, succiónalo y por lo que más quieras no te detengas-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas asintió y envolvió la punta del miembro de su amante con sus cálidos labios, deslizó su lengua alrededor de la sensible piel y comenzó a succionarlo, Gohan gimió y esperó a que Trunks succionara más antes de poder comenzar a penetrar su boca, el adolescente lamió y succionó cada centímetro de aquel enorme trozo de carne para luego introducir la longitud por completo en su boca. Gohan tuvo más que suficiente esperando a Trunks y decidió introducir el pene de su amante en su boca para comenzar a lamerlo y succionarlo, el adolescente gimió alrededor de su miembro, se lo quitó mientras miraba al semi-saiyajin mayor en estado de shock, éste frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada en su nalga izquierda como castigo-sigue succionando-Trunks obedeció otra vez e introdujo la erección de Gohan en su boca, sorbiendo, succionando, moviendo la cabeza mientras deslizaba su lengua por las palpitantes venas que sobresalían en la piel. El semi-saiyajin mayor gimió de placer, desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche, tomó la pequeña botella de lubricante con una mano temblorosa y vertió un poco en sus dedos humedeciéndolos mientras seguía succionando el pene de Trunks, asegurándose de drenar cada gota de líquido pre-seminal. Llevó sus lubricados dedos a la entrada del adolescente e introdujo uno deslizándolo a través del apretado pasaje de músculos, de pronto, Trunks dejó de lado su trabajo y se quitó el miembro de su amante de su boca para soltar un sonoro gemido-¿qué fue lo que dije? no dejes de succionar, Trunks ¿o acaso quieres recibir otra nalgada en tu hermoso trasero?-el adolescente movió su cabeza en señal de negación y continuó chupando el miembro del semi-saiyajin-aah… ahí, así está mejor…-

El pene de Trunks comenzó a palpitar con ansiedad y Gohan pudo ver que estaba cerca de correrse, introdujo un segundo dedo y lo movió dentro y fuera del estrecho pasaje de Trunks mientras su mano libre se comenzaba a masturbar el palpitante miembro del adolescente. Los gemidos de Trunks se intensificaron apenas el hombre de cabellos oscuros sintió que su liberación se aproximaba, pero decidió jugar un poco más. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y pasó la lengua sobre los testículos de su amante, al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Gohan con sus testículos, el adolescente de cabellos lilas no pudo contenerse más y apenas Gohan comenzó a jugar con sus testículos, se corrió con fuerza rociando su esperma por todo el pecho de Gohan, ensuciando su camisa en el proceso, sus gemidos enviaron vibraciones intensas a través de su erección-ohhh... Trunks ¡dioses!-gimió Gohan gimió y sacó su propio pene de la boca de Trunks, éste último estaba a punto de quejarse pero el hombre lo interrumpió-creo que estás más que listo para que te folle-sacó sus dedos del interior de Trunks y lo levantó de forma que quedaran frente a frente con Trunks sentado en su regazo-vamos, ya sabes qué hacer... después de todo lo hemos hecho muchas veces-el adolescente introdujo la erección de su amante dentro de él con un movimiento suave, arqueó la espalda cuando Gohan rozó su punto P apenas invadió su interior. Pronto, Gohan estuvo por completo dentro del adolescente, haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer-Kamisama, Trunks... tu interior es tan cálido y apretado-

-Gohan…-dijo Trunks haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no correrse en ese preciso momento mientras miraba a su amante con sus ojos azules vidriosos, producto de las lagrimas que se asomaban a través de éstos-follame, por favor… follame duro y rápido-Gohan obedeció y comenzó a embestirlo de forma que hizo que ambos gritaran de placer, el hombre de cabellos oscuros penetró a Trunks al tiempo que éste jadeaba y gemía echando su cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación, por mucho que intentara negarlo, estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de estos encuentros con Gohan y menos si estos encuentros acababan con ambos teniendo sexo-Gohan, más... ¡más rápido, por favor!... ¡más!-Gohan asintió y aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas rozando el punto P dentro de Trunks que lo hizo delirar de placer y poco después llegaron al clímax, ambos gimiendo de placer y liberando sus esencias, Gohan se corrió dentro de Trunks y éste último entre sus abdómenes. Ambos se desplomaron sobre la enorme cama, jadeando y sudando, Gohan descanso unos momentos intentando calmar su respiración antes de quitar su miembro del interior de su amante y colocó a Trunks a su lado, quitándole su cabello color lila de los ojos con suavidad-te amo, Gohan…-

-Yo… yo también te amo…-respondió Gohan sonriéndole suavemente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la hora en el despertador-Trunks, tienes que irte cuanto antes-

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Videl regresará pronto y… y no puede vernos así ¡apresúrate!-dijo Gohan, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa y la de Trunks-¡vístete y sal de aquí ahora!-el semi-saiyajin no acató la orden de Gohan y simplemente comenzó a vestirse junto a él, apenas terminaron salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al estudio, Gohan abrió la ventana y volvió a sacar la soga improvisada hecha con sábanas hacia afuera-bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, Trunks-

-Seguro, Gohan. Nos veremos de nuevo en la escuela o quizás la próxima vez que tengamos un encuentro-le dijo Trunks guiñándole el ojo, Gohan rió suavemente negando con la cabeza, el adolescente estaba a punto de salir pero Gohan lo detuvo a tiempo sujetándolo de la muñeca-¿qué suce…?-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Gohan lo atrajo hacia él uniendo sus labios en un suave pero ardiente beso, un beso que Trunks no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de corresponder colocando sus manos alrededor de la nuca de su amante, enredando sus dedos en sus negros cabellos al tiempo que sus lenguas jugaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas. Se separaron minutos después respirando agitadamente y con un fino hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas.

-Para que no te quedes con las ganas hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, mi amor-le susurró el semi-saiyajin mayor apenas se separaron de aquel beso, Trunks se lamió los labios, tragó saliva, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana y se preparó para salir.

-S-seguro, nos… nos vemos el lunes-le dijo Trunks, se despidió de su amante con la mano y bajó de la ventana usando las sabanas que Gohan le había dado antes para trepar por la pared y entrar a la casa. Justo cuando Trunks se había ido, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros vio el auto de su esposa ingresar a la propiedad, rápidamente entró las sabanas, las desanudo de la pata de su escritorio, las guardó como pudo dentro del armario de su habitación, cerró la ventana y simulo estar ocupado con su trabajo antes de que su esposa entrara en la casa y subiera a ver como estaba, pero ,por alguna razón, su mente comenzó a divagar y lo llevó a pensar en Trunks ¡dioses! estaba ansioso porque su próximo encuentro llegara lo más pronto posible.


End file.
